1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article location devices and, more specifically, to an article locator device that can be releasably attached to an article to be tracked and a computer application for a smartphone for locating the article having the attached article locator device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other systems which provide for tracking tagged articles. While these systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a computer application (app) for a smartphone and a locator device whereby a user can attach the locator device to a desired article then locate the article, such as luggage, using the app enabled smartphone.
It is further desirable to provide an article locator device having fasteners means for releasably attaching the tracking module to a desired article.